On-board energy storage devices supplying power to non-combustion torque machines may be recharged via on-vehicle power systems, e.g., combustion engines, and via remote power systems when a vehicle is stationary. There are time and financial costs for recharging of an on-board energy storage device when a vehicle is stationary. A vehicle that has an expected travel route after charging may want to limit the amount of recharging of the on-board energy storage device because of upcoming opportunities to recharge the on-board energy storage device via opportunity charging while traversing the expected travel route.